Karma is a bitch
by Lumiax
Summary: Right then, he got to find out something, during this utterly miserable fight he put up. Karma is a bitch. With that thought in mind and a last cocky grin on his face, he fell. (I will warn you, The Civil War Trailer messed me up.)


**Civil War trailer. Feels. I'm sorry.**

* * *

A steel punch to the chest, a shield to the gut, Tony wheezed inside his suit.

Steve and Bucky were restless, punching, kicking, pulling, scratching, his armour could only take so much and with two restless super soldiers, it hit its limit pretty fast.

Bucky's fist went flying in front of his mask and like in slow motion he ducked to the right, meeting Cap's shield halfway.

"The armour damage is increasing sir, I suggest retreat.", Friday's voice declared, right when he got another steel arm punch in the back, _damn that hurt._

"No way Friday, not now, try to fix it!", Tony snapped at the A.I.

"Right away sir.", Friday sounded a bit defeated while saying it, but that might only be his brain.

 _"Sorry Tony, you know I wouldn't do this if I had another choice, but he's my friend."_

 _"So was I."_

Was he wrong? Has he miscalculated? He never did, but it seemed like it this time. Has Steve never been his friend? Was that all just for show? He did everything for his team, for the glorious Avengers. He nearly gotten himself killed for _them,_ for New York _, the world_ , has that all been a waste?

The sharp edge of Cap's shield...no, _nononono_ , _Tony_ upgraded it, _Tony_ painted it, _Tony_ repaired it, the shield _he himself_ made anew, hit the back of his head, hard, just in time as another punch struck his torso.

"Sir, I highly suggest retreat, the body scan shows 3 broken ribs and heavy internal bleeding, the maximal time range until your body will collapse are 30 minutes. Sir, please retreat." Friday pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears.

 _30 minutes huh._

"It's okay Friday, I flew into a black hole once, came back alive. Mind was a little messed up but I was alive, can't even say my mind wasn't fucked up before, you know but panic attacks really have been a whole new level, and-"

"Sir.", Friday interrupted along with two fists simultaneously crashing into his back. Tony bit back a pain filled scream.

"It's okay Friday, it'll be okay."

Steve pulled on the back of his suit, he tumbled backwards, a hand grabbed him around his neck and he was slammed against a chest, the air was knocked out of Tony's lungs but he needed to _move, move, get out of-_

Bucky grabbed his torso and with his steel arm, carved his fingers into the steel around the Arc-reactor.

Red warning lights lit up Tony's screen.

"Sir, I am highly suggesting retreat. Sir, the body scan shows different internal organ bleedings and pieces of your broken ribs are slowly inching towards your lung."

 _Huh, so **that's** why breathing hurt._

"You are not invincible, sir. Please remember what Miss Pepper said, Sir."

 _"Please, come back safe Tony."_

"I'm keeping it in mind and I'm intending to keep the promise Friday, just, let me finish this. I will be okay!"

Why was he even doing this? Why was he pushing himself to his limit for a _"friend"_ who didn't give a damn about him from the beginning. Maybe...just _maybe_ , because he wanted to know what was so damn special about these two. Why everyone preferred the heroic Captain America over the sarcastic Iron Man.

Why everyone admired the heroic and proper Captain America.

Why his father abandoned him for the heroic and proper Captain America.

So he may have some Daddy-issues, but that's not the point right now.

The screeching sound from metal onto metal echoed through his suit.

"Sir, the arc reactor is b-eing d-am-age-ddddddd...pleeeeeea-s-e cons-i-i-i-der retre-e-e-eat."

Bucky ripped out the reactor.

The suit went dark, Friday's stuttering voice cut off, leaving Tony only with his own miserable thoughts, he fell, his body collapsing on him.

His mask was pulled of brutally, thrown somewhere out the window of the 190 floor building.

In front of him stood the two super soldiers, proud as ever, looking heroically down to him, frowning, sneering.

He nearly died for one of them, Tony huffed.

Then he smirked and scoffed, might as well hide his disappointment, might as well be the jerk they see in him, might as well put on that damned old and familiar mask that he has gotten used to through all these years.

"I'm sorry Tony, but I can't let you get away." Steve said, serious, looking like the hero his dad has always portrayed him to be, he made it sound like Tony was the bad guy, like he was doing wrong against the rules.

Even though for once he followed them and that's the result of that.

Bucky dropped the arc reactor and it rolled into his direction. Tony got an idea.

"Well, that's how it ends for me, doesn't it. Iron Man finished off by the great Captain America and his childhood crush.", he smirked into their direction, Steve's grip on his shield tightened.

"I suppose it does.", he held up his shield, ready to strike down, Bucky retreated off to the side lines, this was between them.

"Got any sarcastic comments left?", Steve asked, his face set into a stony grimace.

"I knew Peggy.", he said easily, catching Steve off-guard.

"Yeah, she was my nanny 'till I was 15. Great woman. Better than that shitty excuse I got for a father." he explained and shrugged, the shrug sent a blinding pain to his lungs, Tony clenched his jaw.

 _Note to self, don't shrug._

"Howard was a good man.", Bucky growled.

"Maybe your memory is a bit fucked up," que growl from Bucky and death glare from Steve, " _oops_ , sorry, I forgot that was a sore spot...where was I...ah yes, it's either that or my dad changed a whole lot after your time as Capsicles, both could be true."

"Get to the point." Steve said calmly.

"Well, she always told me about the great Captain America and his heroic friend Bucky, every time I asked why dad wouldn't wanna spend time with me.", he forced out, it was hard fighting the sneer off his face and keeping the smirk.

The soldiers stilled.

"Guess it's ironic that two of my dads best friends end up killing me. Karma is a bitch huh, but let's get to the last words and stuff, I think you've got places to be."

His lungs wheezed, breathing calmly was getting harder and harder. Dark spots danced around in his vision.

He gulped.

"Tell Clint to watch out for his little ones, I opened bank accounts for them, he doesn't know yet...tell Natasha not to cry to much for me." he smirked.

"Tell Thor that his brother is a son of a bitch and that there is a pop tart bunker down in the basement, third door to the left."

He deeply inhaled, hissing in pain. Steve's hand became clammy.

"If you ever find Bruce again, that idiot of a scientist, tell him to get his shit together already and knock up Natasha. Tell SHIELD and Fury to go fuck themselves, tell Wanda I'm sorry about all I did, Vision, tell him to be a good son to make his daddy proud. Pepper..."

Steve flinched a little.

"...tell Pepper I'm sorry that I couldn't keep the promise."

Steve nodded, Tony slowly, unseen by the two soldiers, reached out for the arc reactor next to him.

"And you two..."

He got ahold of the reactor.

"James Buchanan Barnes."

Bucky stared into his eyes, emotionless, like the killer he has been. _Or is..._ Tony thought hysterical laughter bubbling up in his throat.

"Oil that arm of yours, I could hear it squeaking the entire time during that fight. Steven..."

He looked into the bright blue eyes of his fathers hero. Tony exhaled slowly.

"I wish they'd never found you in the ice, I wish you were never invited to the Avengers, I wish we never even met...but know what, I couldn't prevent that stuff from happening. You know what I could have prevented though?" Tony smiled, a real genuine smile.

Steve frowned.

"I wish that I would have never considered you a friend. Also, tell the world..."

Steve gripped his shield and swung back, eyes half lidded filled with regret sadness and anger.

"...that Captain America and The Winter Soldier _tried_ to kill Iron Man..."

The shield came nearer.

"...but Iron Man went out with a bang."

He threw the reactor onto the shield and it exploded, Tony was thrown back right out the window.

 _So that's how it all ends,_ he thought as he felt the air wipping past his exposed face.

He never got to be a father, truth be told, he would have sucked at it but oh well.

He never got to marry Pepper.

He never got to see Bruce and Natasha finally together.

He never got to see Pepper as a mom.

He never got to see the little tiny Pietro, running around with his other siblings.

He will never know how his own children would have looked like.

He will never know what will happen to the rest of them, to all of them.

He will never get the chance to bitch slap Fury in the face.

He will never get the chance to finish his new suit.

He will never live past the age of 50.

Right then, he got to find out something, during this utterly miserable fight he put up.

Karma is a bitch.

With that thought in mind and a last cocky grin on his face, he fell.


End file.
